She's a Killer Queen
by Zipper Man
Summary: I'm Mafuyu Kirisu, age 15. I lived in a town near at Ichinose Academy which I'm a student there. I'm a figure skater, I have many awards won and people to love me. After I went to bed I drink a glass of milk for my bones to be strong because it's essential for my body and I do stretch. I also excel at history and literature. AU. Set in 2007, 10 years before the anime.


Mafuyu Kirisu wasn't just a normal girl with a talent of figure skating. She has a mysterious power since birth and because of that mysterious power, she was visited by a man named DIO which she survived his encounter.

Since she was a child, she has an imaginary friend, she called it Killer Queen since it's her favorite song from the rock band Queen. She can make things explode until she able to defend herself from pedophiles. She never intended to kill them, she killed them in self-defense and her father which told her that killing bad people is for sake of justice, to make the world a better place, he told that violent thing to a little girl and that little girl ignored his teaching about using her power and moved on with her life, to be a figure skater.

Year 2007, Singapore. Mafuyu is now fifteen years old and now on vacation with her uncle in Singapore to celebrate her achievement on winning a figure skating competition. At the restaurant in the street and it's getting dark. Mafuyu and her uncle are currently eating kebab. Mafuyu squealed in delight, "Ojisan! This is tasty!" She bites the food again while her uncle was drinking tea, when he checks the time, which is 5:25 PM. He told her, "Mafuyu, it's getting dark, it's not safe for us at night. After you finish that, let's return to our hotel."

"Hai!" Mafuyu ate the kebab. After she finished it and her uncle paid the expenses, they exited the restaurant and they didn't find any transportation available. So, they walked to their hotel.

When they arrived in the alley near the hotel, since its dark she couldn't see anything since they forgot to brought a flashlight. Suddenly, a street lamp lights the dark street, revealing her uncle lying on the street, blood starts to pool and his throat has holes which is shaped like fingers punctured his throat behind her, is a blonde man. When Mafuyu faced him, his fingers has blood which she started to focus his face, its was beautiful. The air is calm, so calm that Mafuyu started to cry. The man spoke, "Don't be afraid child. Your uncle was an obstacle in your destiny which I, DIO get rid of it, and I see you have a gift do you?"

Mafuyu slowly nodded her head, "Would you kindly so it to me?"

"W-What, if I don't?" She replied, her voice was shaking in fear. The man named DIO only replied, "I'll make sure you will." Then his hair started to move and then formed some sort of tentacles that slowly moves towards her, she freaks out and then she realized that he was trying to manipulate her, so she ran ignoring everything that she saw, his dead uncle and the man named DIO. Since she has athletic body, she was quick to maybe escape from him, then luck has sided with her and she came across a marketplace filled with people, there she blends in with the crowd and hopefully that DIO doesn't find her. She stayed on the busy streets by sitting a bench. She curled herself into a ball then cried.

After that, she returned to the spot where her uncle died, she still she's his corpse which is now rotting. "Ojisan, I'm sorry I have to do this." To survive on her own, she must use everything that she can get, so she took his wallet and the hotel keys. and after that, Killer Queen manifested, a pink feminine humanoid being came to being.

Its crown is flat, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling cat ears stand on both sides of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of its generally light-colored sclera. It has no nose, and its thin-lipped mouth is perpetually closed. It wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own, in varying sizes and external decoration.

"Killer Queen." Her eyes starts to tear, one day she vowed that DIO will die from her Stand, Killer Queen. Killer Queen touches the deceased relative. Mafuyu started crying, "Switch, on!" Killer Queen its right thumb onto its index finger's middle phalanx, as if pressing a trigger on a handheld detonator.

***CLICK***

***BOOM!***

The dead body exploded, leaving nothing, the only thing remains is the pool of blood that seeps out from her uncle. "Ojisan, I'll avenge you and I'll make DIO suffers from what he did." And that is her story of her revenge, she left the scene, she didn't turn back to see the spot of her dead uncle and that, she clenches her fist.

She entered the hotel and to the room, she only sees her things and her uncles. Without hesitation, she took of her clothes to take a bath. The discarded clothes are all over the place, like some teacher on an apartment. After that, she changed her clothes into pajamas and lied down. Before she falls asleep, she took out her flip phone to see the photos of her and her uncle who are enjoying the vacation. "This day is supposed to be happy, not death and sadness! Damn you DIO!" She screamed and she threw her flip phone to the wall, destroying the flip phone in the process. She closes her eyes and drifted to dreamland.

She then started to dream about a Japanese delinquent, a average Japanese redheaded boy, a Egyptian fortune-teller, A weird hairdo Frenchman and an old man with Indiana Jones outfit. They are muttering about DIO, she thought that this is his minions coming for her, but they are not, they are the group who will kill DIO. After that, everything goes black, and a man in a suit with elaborate outfit consisting of a dark bowler hat with an upturned rim and a tie, both patterned by concentric squares, and a shirtless, dark, lapelless suit. "Mafuyu Kirisu, I gave you my Stand, Killer Queen for it to join the journey with you, now meet up with those five people and be yourself, Killer Queen is your Stand now, not mine." And then he disappeared. Mafuyu wakes up, gasping for air, "Stands, huh? Thanks weirdly fashioned man." And, at last she fell asleep with comfort, tomorrow is the start of her journey, a bizarre adventure awaits.

* * *

Killer Queen

User - Mafuyu Kirisu

Namesake - Song - Killer Queen by Queen

Stats

Power - A

Speed - B

Range - D

Persistence - B

Precision - B

Developmental Potential - A

Abilities

Bomb Transmutation - Killer Queen may charge any object, inanimate or not, as a bomb simply by touching it. Once a target has touched the object, Killer Queen can detonate the target by pressing its right thumb onto its index finger's middle phalanx, as if pressing a trigger on a handheld detonator; the charge immediately travels through the target's body before , Killer Queen can blow up the charged target itself, however, if someone else touches the charged target before Mafuyu can detonate it, they will automatically be blown up instead, consuming the charge.

Sheer Heart Attack - This treaded automatic bomb detaches from Killer Queen's left hand, so any Stand abilities activated upon it are reflected onto Mafuyu's left hand. Because Sheer Heart Attack is attached to Mafuyu's left hand, the primary bomb can still be used when Sheer Heart Attack is active. It is completely autonomous and has a great range, so Mafuyu can safely engage Sheer Heart Attack and move a great distance away while it carries out its duties. It seeks out whatever the warmest object in the vicinity is, even changing targets the second a warmer object appears; upon reaching its target, it automatically induces an explosion with power and blast size equivalent to the heat of the target. If Sheer Heart Attack's explosion was set off by a non-human source, it will continue to seek out targets until it explodes from a human. Like Killer Queen's first bomb, Sheer Heart Attack's explosions remove all physical evidence of the target.

The body of Sheer Heart Attack is nigh-indestructible, withstanding countless blows from a powerful close ranged Stand but can still be affected by non-damaging Stand powers and cracked if pulled apart at the mouth with tremendous force.

Its main drawback lies in its autonomous nature, which will sometimes prevent Sheer Heart Attack from prioritizing killing Mafuyu's intended human target(s). Secondly, since it needs to explode from making contact with a human target to fully dissipate, should Sheer Heart Attack need to be deactivated while actively seeking a target, the user must physically return in the range of Sheer Heart Attack to deactivate and retrieve it. Furthermore, Sheer Heart Attack can continue to be active even after Mafuyu's hand has been cut off and now capable of withstand everything that can throw at it.

* * *

**AN: Finally fixed. **

**Another AN: If there's something you want or didn't wanted to be here. Just tell don't forget to review or follow. See ya. Due to low connection, I moved the upload schedule, so I'll upload in August 3, 2019.**


End file.
